


(This is) How We Met

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [32]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: "Aaaaaahhh!"The screaming voice did not belong to anyone Noctis knew worked near his office. "What the hell?" The prince blurted out as he glanced at the intruder.





	(This is) How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Monster of the day: Ghost
> 
> 93\. "I believe in you."

_My office!_ Noctis Lucis Caelum looked around with pride, now that he had an office in the Citadel, like the grownups he knew did. He felt that he had at last acquired the means of devoting himself to the princely duties his retainers urged him to pay attention to.

Thus, the sleepy prince was wide awake in his new domain, in the middle of the night, when he heard footsteps in the hallway. "Specs?" Noctis inquired, thinking it was Ignis working himself to the bones for the millionth time. There was no response although the footsteps stopped at once. "Gladio? Marshal?" Noctis called out, but he only heard his own voice echoing back. _It'd better not be a security breach._ Summoning up a dagger, Noctis stepped out of the office.

The footsteps came again, further down the hallway this time. The prince threw the dagger into the air and warped, to get to where the noise was coming from.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

The screaming voice did not belong to anyone Noctis knew worked near his office. "What the hell?" The prince blurted out as he glanced at the intruder: a bespectacled chubby blond boy in a sweatshirt and shorts.

"Uh… I…"

_Doesn't look like an assassin…_ "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I… I… I don't know how I got here!" The boy shook his head to hide the tears welling up in the violet eyes. "I was out for my morning run, and… and…"

"…And?"

"I really don't know! You suddenly showed up and yelled at me!"

Noctis took another look at the boy, who was letting the tears out by then. The blonde took his glasses off, wiped the tears with his bare hands, and put the spectacles back on. A few strands of hair stuck on the forehead damp with sweat. _He looks harmless, even._ "I'm sorry," Noctis apologized. "I thought someone broke into the… into my home."

"What? But I never…" The boy looked around, wide-eyed. "Huh? This is not where I was when I…"

"So, you're saying you didn't break in."

"Of course I didn't!" The boy glared at Noctis. "Why would I do that when I'm running? It's not like there's enough…" He blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Oh. There _is_ enough space for running. Here. In your home."

"Yeah," Noctis grinned. "This place is kind of big, huh?"

Despite the numerous questions each of the boys had of the situation at hand, they couldn't help but laugh their heads off.

"We're crowding the hallway," Noctis realized. "Why don't we go to my off… er, study?"

The blond boy made himself at home on a wooden stool Noctis didn't know he had, while the prince returned to his desk after sneaking cookies and milk into the office. "Here. Help yourself."

"Thanks." The boy took a glass of milk off the tray.

"Don't mention it."

Noctis wolfed down the cookies as the blonde sipped the milk. Neither of them said anything until the prince felt satisfied with the sugar in his system.

"Hey. So… You run, huh?"

"Yeah. Every day."

"Every day?" Noctis gasped. "Why would you torture yourself like that?"

"It's not that bad. Well, it is pretty bad when it's raining, but…"

"Seriously. Why?"

The boy stared at Noctis. "Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

The boy took another sip of the milk, looked into the pair of blue eyes, and nodded. "All right."

*****

My name is… Well, it doesn't really matter when I'm talking about myself, huh?

You see, I'm fat. No, you don't have to be nice about it when I'm so obviously fat. I'm used to it, anyway.

Still, I figured I should do something about it, 'cause… Um, there's this guy at school that everyone likes. No, I'm not his friend. Not at all. I don't have a friend. I mean.. Look at me. How can I?

Of course, I'm not his friend. I can't be. He's so cool, and I'm just… I'm just me. Heh.

It's thanks to him that I started running. He did talk to me… Once. Said I was heavy. He was right, though -- I was even heavier back then.

…Why are YOU getting mad at him? He wasn't being mean or anything. I said he was right, didn't I?

*****

"He's a prick," Noctis chimed in. "You're a million times the man he'll ever be."

The boy rolled his eyes at the prince. "What do you mean?"

"You took the matter into your hand, and you've been working hard ever since."

"It's nothing grand."

"Are you kidding me? You run every day. Every. Day."

"That's all I can do."

"You have discipline and tenacity," Noctis pointed out, "neither of which I possess."

"…I guess even I can be good for something."

"You're awesome." Noctis smiled at the boy blushing at the affirmation. "I believe in you."

"Wow… Wow." The boy rubbed the corners of his eyes. "No one ever said such nice things to me before."

Noctis clenched his hands into fists. "For real?"

The blonde nodded.

"You know what? Screw the 'cool' guy and screw everyone at school too." Noctis put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll be your friend."

"You will?" The boy pinched his cheek. "Ow!"

"Yes, I will. And no, you're not dreaming." Noctis ruffled the boy's hair, chuckling.

"Thank you! This is the happiest day of my life!"

*****

The next thing Noctis remembered was waking up in his office, where he was the only occupant. "Blondie?" Noctis called out, but no one responded.

Then, his phone beeped. "_Training with the Crownsguard._ Ugh." The precious time with a new friend felt like a distant memory, now that he had to focus on his duties once again.

Ignis and Gladio were at the training center, as well as the Marshal, when Noctis showed up. 

"Morning, guys."

The three men greeted the prince in return, as did the rest of the Crownsguard in attendance.

"Your Highness," Cor addressed Noctis. "Today, you're going to train with the fre… the people who made it into the Crownsguard proper last week. Familiarize yourself with them and their skills."

Noctis would frown and groan by then, if not for a young man with blond hair clutching at a pistol. The prince gave the Marshal a curt nod and stepped out, towards the gunner.

"Hey, chocobo-head! Got a name?"

"Argentum. Prompto Argentum, sir!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
